


Орки — двигатель прогресса

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not so funny in the end, Orks appeared to be smart, Progress in the Middle-Earth, Satire, humor and drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У светлой стороны были неполные сведения о деятельности Саурона и его планах на будущее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Орки — двигатель прогресса

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено событиями, связанными с "Оком Саурона" над Москвой, но непосредственно с событиями текст не связан и отсылок к ним не имеет.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Саурона.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо большое **Morane**.

— Ваше Величество?  
— О, Фарамир! Проходи. И я же просил без титулов в неофициальной обстановке, — Арагорн отложил книгу в сторону.  
— Я не совсем уверен, что я сейчас действую как неофициальное лицо, — Фарамир вздохнул и прошел в комнату.  
— Что-то серьезное?  
— Да как сказать… пока нет, но… — Фарамир сел в кресло напротив Арагорна. — Помнишь историю с орками и модифицированным «Оком Саурона»?  
— Которое они хотели поместить на Минас Моргул? — Арагорн дернул плечом.

Орки неожиданно стали самой главной проблемой после победы. Многие полагали, что они разбегутся и некоторое время их не будет видно (и можно будет подлатать экономику и все прочее), но буквально несколько месяцев спустя группы орков стали пробираться на территорию Мордора. Их, разумеется, арестовывали, но в Гондоре не было таких темниц, где бы поместились все орки Мордора. Да и в Средиземье такого места не было, кроме собственно Мордора, конечно. Самым удивительным было то, что орки предложили присягнуть на верность Королю Гондора и пообещали вести себя мирно, если им разрешат вернуться в Мордор и продолжить свои «технически разработки».  
Это было подозрительно. Чрезвычайно подозрительно. Но орки все прибывали, места в темницах Гондора заканчивались, и было решено объявить Мордор резервацией, где орки будут жить.  
В течение первых месяцев в Мордоре постоянно находились группы надсмотрщиков, но орки вели себя тихо, копались в своих постройках, которые именовали лабораториями, и не проявляли интереса ни к чему другому. Поэтому надсмотрщиков призвали обратно в Гондор и сформировали Надзирательную комиссию, которая собиралась раз в полгода для инспекции поселений Мордора.

И вот пару лет все было тихо. Про орков начали забывать, комиссия докладывала, что все спокойно — как вдруг после очередной проверки пришла ошеломительная весть: орки создали Око Саурона. Разумеется, не настоящее — Гэндальф уверил Арагорна, что настоящего Саурона уже определенно не может быть в Арде. Но проще от этого не становилось. Более того, орки написали лично Арагорну прошение поместить их «технологический продукт» на вершину Минас Моргула. Такое допустить было никак нельзя, и Арагорн, разумеется, отказал. Орки вроде бы поняли, приняли и успокоились.

А теперь приехал Фарамир…

— Да, то самое, — Фарамир устало потер лоб. — Итилиэн же у границ Мордора, и недавно появились слухи, что орки собираются провести флэшмоб…  
— Прости, что? — перебил Арагорн. Орки постоянно использовали незнакомые слова — вероятно, из Черного наречия, — и эти слова с ужасающей скоростью проникали в вестрон.  
— Флэшмоб, то есть мероприятие, организованное в поддержку чего-либо. В данном случае — в поддержку проекта «Око Саурона». Они считают, что их просьба была отклонена необоснованно и в целом король и правительство относятся к ним с предубеждением, в то время как они делают все возможное для технологического прорыва, и проект «Око Саурона» призван символизировать светлое технологическое будущее и вдохновлять на работу.  
— Это они так говорят? — Арагорн почувствовал себя очень неуверенно. Он всю жизнь полагал орков не слишком умными, и такая речь…  
— Да. Распространяют напечатанные информационные листовки.  
— Какие?..  
— Эм… — Фарамир задумался. — Лучше посмотри сам.  
Он достал из-за пазухи сложенный вчетверо лист.

Арагорн смотрел на лист, ощущая, что на каком-то этапе упустил что-то очень важное. Текст на бумаге был не рукописным. И это были не чернила. Арагорн порадовался, что сидит и падать некуда, а спустя минуту ему даже удалось перестать глазеть на текст и наконец прочитать его.

Орки писали об ущемлении прав, о том, что правительство вставляет палки в колеса науки, что будущее — за технологией, что если власть поддержит инициативу орков, то скоро все станут богатыми и счастливыми. Что «Око Саурона» — на первый взгляд невозможная и волшебная вещь — станет символом технического прогресса и подвигнет людей и орков объединиться во имя светлого будущего.

Арагорн вытер выступивший на лбу пот.

— Они хотят требовать референдума, — тихо продолжил Фарамир, заметив, что Арагорн закончил читать, — то есть всеобщего голосования. Требовать, чтобы людей Гондора проинформировали и позволили им выразить свое мнение по этому поводу.

Арагорн молчал.

— Но… нам ведь нечего опасаться, правда? — Фарамир смотрел с надеждой. — Все ведь помнят, что орки — это зло, ведь они еще недавно нападали на селения…

Арагорн молчал. Он не был уверен, что люди станут вспоминать то, что старательно пытаются забыть. К тому же «богатство» и «счастье» так заманчиво получить просто так, только потому, что орки ковыряются у себя в Мордоре под Оком Саурона… Однако отказывать в референдуме было опасно. Итилиэн уже охвачен этим пламенем новых идей, и скоро оно завладеет всей страной…

Арагорн хотел надеяться, но выходило плохо.

***

Спустя три месяца Око Саурона засияло над Минас Моргулом.

_11.12.2014_


End file.
